uzukazen
by lilrenny94
Summary: a naruto based fanfiction but completely original plz comment on it chpt. 2 coming soon
1. Chapter 1: uzukazen

**UZUkazen-----CHAPTER 1: the blade from hell**

**our story begins with a 15 year old boy named virgil johnson. he was born with a birth mark called ablaze that fills him with power of fire. war has consumed the planet and the king has arisen.............king sicilian the 3rd. virgils goal is to restore peace to his planet of earth by killing the king.**

**virgil: RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (virgil punches a tree and it breaks)**

**Master izuuko: nice virgil but if you want to learn the burning fist u need proper power control.**

**Virgil:blah blah blah i know how to do this HHHHHHAAAAAAAA (he breaks another tree)**

**Master izuuko: ok but the burning fist requires youre fire power, remember youre the only person in this world to control that element due to ur ablaze mark.**

**Virgil:..............................................................**

**Master izuuko: now i need you to focus virgil**

**Virgil: fine lets do THIS!  
(virgils hand begins to become encased in fire)**

**Master izuuko: perfect now punch the tree**

**Virgil: BURNING FIST!  
(but before he hits the tree the fire disappears)**

**Master izuuko: its ok virgil we'll pick up your training tommorrow**

**Virgil: fine**

**Master izuuko: your mission for today is the same as last weeks..............continue your search for the hidden serenity lake in the mountain region.**

**virgil: fine ill find the stupid lake (virgil walks off toward the mountains)**

**virgil: this is dumb why do i need to find a stupid lake, i could be doing some serious training**

**{virgil walks for a couple of hours and rests in a nearby cave}**

**Virgil: theres nothing here im so bored**

**{virgil hears a scream near the cave at a nearby waterfall}**

**virgil: what was that (he runs to the waterfall to find 2 young females his age in bathing suits splashing around)**

**Virgil:uuuummmmmmmmmmmmm are you girls ok**

**Girl#1: uuummmmm yea.....................hi my names courtney and my friends is ashley wats yours**

**virgil:.....................virgil....................virgil johnson**

**courtney: well hi virgil**

**virgil: wait have i seen you before**

**Courtney: uuhhhhhhhhhh yea i live in the waterfall village**

**virgil: oh ok (virgil starts to walk away)**

**Ashley:(whispering)ask him to stay courtney**

**Courtney: wait maybe you can stay and we could have some FUN**

**virgil: as good as that sounds i have a mission to complete (then a kunai is thrown at virgil and barely misses)**

**Virgil: WAT THE FUK IZ UR PROBLEM (then a man in mask appears on a nearby tree)**

**Man in mask: death is ur fate**

**Virgil: we'll see**

**Man in mask: death is ur DESTINY (the man runs toward virgil really fast)**

**Virgil: so its a fight you want**

**Man in mask: no i want you to die (he punches virgil in the face and virgil flies back into a rock)**

**Virgil:damnit hes strong**

**Ashley: OMG**

**Virgil: why the hell r yall standing there GO GET HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Virgil: wait whered he go (the man disappeared)**

**Courtney: looks like he left**

**Virgil: but y wuld he leave (the ground breaks and the man in mask uppercuts virgil and he goes soaring in the sky)**

**Virgil: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR youre gonna die right now**

**Man In mask: id like to see you try (virgil lands on the ground and runs toward the man)**

**Virgil: DIE YOU IDIOT (virgil punches the man in the stomach)**

**Man in mask: is that all you got**

**Virgil: heh youll just have to find out the hard way (Virgils hand becomes encased in fire)**

**Virgil: BURNING FIST!  
(virgil punches the man in the face and the man falls down and dies)**

**ashley: wat the hell just happened**

**Virgil: huff puff damn he was strong**

**Courtney: is he dead**

**Virgil: looks lyke it (virgil walks away to continue his mission)**

**courtney: wait ur not gonna leave 2 girls out here all alone are you**

**Virgil: uummmm yea i am (courtney and ashley follow virgil)**

**courtney: well just follow you**

**{they walk a couple miles and drop ashley off at her village and walk some more and they finally find the lake of serenity}**

**Virgil: FINALLY I FOUND IT**

**Courtney: its beautiful**

**Virgil: so now.....................WAT THE HELL R U DOING**

**(courtney takes off all of her clothes and jumps into the lake)**

**Virgil: is all that really necessary**

**Courtney: then dont look at me**

**Virgil:hmph i found it (virgil dives into the water)**

**courtney: what the hell virgil dont come in go out**

**(he doesnt come back for 11 minutes until coutney sees bubbling at the center of the lake)**

**Virgil: HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (he jumps out of the watwer with a sword in his right hand)**

**Virgil: ive found it................uzukazen**

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: achieving ablaze

chapter 2:the will of fire

{virgil walks back to the village}

virgil: imm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

master izuuko: damn why r u so loud you fuk off

virgil:i found it the hidden lake

master izuuko: oh did you find the sapphire in the center of the lake

virgil: no the sapphire wasnt there but i found something else

master izuuko: really what did you find???????????????????

virgil: here she has it but its on the ground she cant touch it (virgil points to courtney)

master izuuko: is that...............uzukazen

virgil: i know

master izuuko: thats worth billions were rich

virgil: no im not selling it im keeping it

master izuuko: no youre not

virgil: fine then take it

master izuuko: ok (izuuko walks over to the sword and tries to pick it up)

master izuuko: ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww hot hot hot way too hot

virgil: exactly

master izuuko: howd you get it all the way here

virgil: watch (virgil picks up the sword)

virgil: easy as that......................but im the only one who can touch because the blade is burning

master izuuko: well your journey to twilight castle begins tommorrow, u shuld go say bye to everyone

virgil:fine (virgil walks toward the training school)

virgil: i havent been here in a while............wonder how everyones been (he walks in to find about 30 students his age training with 1 24 year old man)

master brucey: hello virgil wat r u doing here

virgil: just about to leave the village i just wanna stop by and chill

master brucey: so how good have you gotten its been a couple years since u last trained here

virgil: ive gotten pretty strong

master brucey: a veteran like you should kno a fight isnt always about power

virgil: yea yea yea yea ive got speed and all that other bull shit too

master brucey: hmph maybe we should find out, ill have you fight my star pupil

virgil: ill take on anyone of these losers

master brucey: funny thing its a girl

virgil: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!im not fighting a girl

courtney: y not

virgil: really.................courtneys your star pupil

master brucey: yes and u will fight her

virgil: fine fine ill go easy on her

master brucey: no youll fight her and riku

virgil: riku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hmph i can take him too

riku: then lets do this (riku charges toward virgil)

virgil: this cant be any easier (virgil jumps and roundhouse kicks riku in the mouth)

riku: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

courtney: virgil behind you (she cuts him with a kunai)

virgil: damnit thats cheating she has a weapon

master brucey: there are no rules

virgil: then fine (uzukazen magically appears in his hands)

virgil:uzukazen

master brucey: no way

(courtney and riku run toward virgil)

master brucey: no guys you have to stop

virgil: ttooooo late (virgil swings the sword and a flaming blast goes toward both of them(like the wind scar))

virgil: crimzon breaker

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

(the whole dojo was destroyed and all that was left was a crater and about 13 students were killed)

master brucey: wat the hell

virgil: courtney wheres courtney

riku; right here (riku had courtney in 1 hand holding her with a kunai to her neck)

riku: now well see the true power of the ablaze mark

virgil: dont do it..........please

riku: too late (he cut her head off)

virgil:no.................nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

riku: hahahahahahahaha lets see wat u got

master brucey: no the ablaze mark is going out of control

virgil:rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbboooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

(the smoke clears and virgil is standing there but hes different, his eyes are red with no pupil and his hair is red and spiky like a super saiyans and his shirt is off)

riku: this is wat ive been waiting for

ablaze virgil:....................are you ready fool

riku: i was born ready (he dashes toward virgil)

ablaze virgil: is that it, thats all yur speed (virgil teleports behind riku and grabs him by the collar and punches him and kicks him many times)

riku: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh stop it

ablaze virgil: stop crying you bitch (his hand becomes encased in fire)

ablaze virgil: burning fist!  
(he punches him in the face and riku flies back into a rock)

ablaze virgil: lets end this now (he grabs uzukazen and prepares the crimson breaker again)

ablaze virgil: die!!!!!!!!!!!

courtney: nnnnooooooo ssstttttoooopppppppp (she hugs virgil and he stops the attack then she kisses him)

ablaze virgil: wat the hell................an illusion.............he used an illusion u didnt die but u just watched him trick me

courtney: im really sorry

ablazevirgil:rrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (he throws courtney off of him)

ablaze virgil: crimson breaker (he kills riku and a shock wave goes all around the world)

{somewhere very far away]

king sicilian:hmph so its time huh

advisor skranch: yes virgil has finally awakened his power of ablaze

king sicilian: ready my jet.....................time to kill virgil..........................................hes been alive much too long

the end 


	3. Chapter 3:the elite 10

Chaper 3: first encounter

Ablaze virgil: All OF YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Courtney: STOP THIS PLEASE VIRGIL

Ablaze Virgil: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (a giant explosion occured and virgil was back into his original state)

Virgil:...........wats..........going..............on

Courtney: its ok just rest

Riku: we're.....................not...........done yet (riku gets up and runs toward virgil)

Virgil: time to end this i didnt want to kill you but i have no choice now

Riku: JUST TRY IT

{a jet flies over head and a man very large like 1000 pounds drops down below with a 10 on his chest}

Riku: what the hell watch out

Kiryu: i am kiryu #10 of king sicilians elite 10

Virgil: KING SICILIAN????????????

Kiryu: yes, he has sent me here to kill virgil johnson

Virgil: king sicilian knows me.....................well im not dying

Kiryu: yes you are

Riku: hey im still here and i want virgil dead

Kiryu: if you get in my way youll die

Virgil: what exactly is the elite 10?

Kiryu: we are an elite group that works to protect his holyness. there are 10 of us the lower the number the stronger. our leaders name is dante. the only way to challenge the king is to defeat all of us in combat then you can fight him for his title. the only way to find us is to defeat 10 then 9 and so on when we lose we will reveal the location of the next member.

Virgil: so if i beat you youll give me #9's location

Kiryu: yes but the king sent me for a reason, he knows you cant win

Virgil:THEN LETS GET STARTED (virgil runs toward kiryu and jumps in the air)

Virgil: DIE (virgil punches kiryu in the face)

Virgil:GOtcha.................huh

Kiryu: is that it

Virgil: GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (he punches him many times but it doesnt seem to be doing any damage)

Kiryu: (*yawn*) is that it

virgil: its not working

Kiryu: this is boring (he picks virgil up by his hair and punches him in the chest and his ribs crack)

Virgil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Virgil: GGGRRRRRR ill kill you (his hair keeps flashing red as if he was going to transform into ablaze)

Virgil: UZUKAZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiryu:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wat the-

Virgil: i dnt need the power of ablaze to beat you]

Kiryu: I WONT LOSE

Virgil; WE'll see CRIMZON BREAKER (virgil swings the blade and the attack hits kiryu)

Virgil: direct hit..........................

Kiryu:its...............not..............over..............yet

Virgil: NO WAY

Kiryu: let thy soul be thy resting place fir the souls of hell. let my spirit be the gateway to the underworld. RELEASE...................IZITAKE

{kiryu's skin changes dark purple like the cursemark and his hair grows down his back and he has a giant sword.}

Kiryu: byuuji form 2

Virgil: what the hell are you

Kiryu: die!  
(kiryu runs toward virgil and swings his sword)

Virgil: damnit

TING ting( the swords clash)

Virgil:GGGRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kiryu:hmph

Virgil: I WONT LOSE (riku punches kiryu in the face)

Virgil:.......RIKU!!!!!!!!!

Riku: guess we have to work together

Courtney: you guys can do it

virgil: ill do my best

END OF CHPT 3 


	4. Chapter 4: release the byuuji

Chapter 4: the power of the byuuji-kiryu the boulder

Virgil: if we wanna win we have to know what a byuuji is. it seems as though his power has increased significantly but how.

Kiryu: if you wanna know what it is ill explain it.

riku: really??

Kiryu: no not at all the king specifically told me not to explain it to you virgil.

Virgil: TELL ME DAMNIT

courtney: the byuuji is an enhanced form of power. when a person loses their soul they die but if theyre brought baq to life they gain the power of the byuuji. the byuuji can be activated when an incrimation of the underworld is chanted and the darkness received will be released thus becoming the byuuji form.

Virgil: well ok thanks courtney

Courtney: your welcome

Riku: well lets take him down

Virgil: it wont work, in his normal form my punches weren't even affecting him, so in the byuuji form i definitely wont affect him

Riku: so what do we do

virgil: i have an idea

riku: are you gonna tell me what it is

Virgil: just follow my lead (virgil swung uzukazen)

Virgil: CRIMZON BREAKER (the attak went toward kiryu and a big cloud of smoke was there)

Virgil: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku: NOW WHAT?????????

{the smoke cleared and courtneys C36 boobs were in his face

Kiryu: is this supposed to work

{she began to rub his dick}

Kiryu: oh yea baby

Riku: are you serious..........you damn slut

{she pulled his dick out and her mouth almost touched it}

Virgil:ITS OVER (he came down from the air and cut kiryu in half)

Virgil: all that wasnt neccessary (he walks away)

Courtney:i.....i.......i was only doing my job

Riku: sounds like jealousy

virgil: i have a job that needs to be done

Riku: what about #9

Virgil: location confirmed-latitude 134, longitude 138

Riku: wherever that is

Virgil: the lightning territory

Riku: but we cant go there

Courtney: why not

Riku: lets just say their territory leader doesnt take visitors

Virgil: its better if i go alone

Courtney: WHAT no its not

Riku: no you couldnt defeat the 1st one the 2nd will be twice as strong.

Virgil: but i didnt use ablaze

Riku:....................but you cant use that

Virgil: fine me and riku will go

Courtney: thats not fair, i wanna come too

Virgil: youre useless

Riku: dont say that virgil, shes important to our team

Virgil: SINCE WHEN DID WE BECOME A TEAM, YOURE JUST HERE OK WE'RE NOT A TEAM.....

Courtney: Fine have fun defeating sicilian by yourself (she ran off)

Virgil:....................

riku: im leaving too, that was mean

Virgil: youre right, i shuld go apologize (virgil runs and catches up with courtney)

Virgil: can you wait up

Courtney: what do you want

Virgil: im sorry

Courtney.  
(she kissed him on the mouth)

Virgil: what was that for

Courtney: i wanted to know what it felt like to kiss the one you love

Virgil:.......you.................love me??

Courtney:............yea i do

{a lot of miles away}

Advisor kyuu: sir...............kiryu is dead

Dante:..............virgil johnson............you may be a challenge after all.............hhmmmmmm

End of chpt. 4 


End file.
